Sengoku Oni (partie 1)
by Tiiviste
Summary: 400 ans après la bataille de Sekigahara, les réincarnations/descendants des différents généraux continent à se battre pour le pouvoir dans le dos de la population japonaise. Âgé de 16 ans, Yukimura tente d'allier sa toute nouvelle vie de lycéen et celle de général. Mais surtout il tente de cacher un secret qui pourrait remettre en cause toutes les croyances de son monde.
1. Introduction

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" span style="font-size: small;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSengoku Oni/strong/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal;" align="CENTER" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: small;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Partie 1span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: small;"Introductionspan/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Apple Chancery,cursive;"span style="font-size: small;"7 mai 1615, un soir, durant le siège d'Osaka, alors que les deux camps se reposaient des combats qui avaient fait rage toute la journée, une silhouette quitta le campement des Tokugawa. Bien que ce fut la pleine lune elle n'eu aucun mal à se diriger vers le château sans déclencher l'alerte. Profitant de l'épuisement des soldats après cette rude journée, elle se glissa vers la partie sud des fortifications, là où avaient lieu les combats. Malgré leur victoire, les troupes venant d'Echizen s'étaient retirées, préférant ne pas dormir au milieu des cadavres abandonnés, laissant ainsi le champs libre à l'homme. Durant une heure, il fouilla la place, cherchant parmi les morts. Ni l'odeur de putréfaction qui s'échappait prématurément des corps ni les charognards venus se nourrir ne semblait le gêner. Finalement, il finit par s'arrêter. Un homme était étendu à ses pieds. Son kimono rouge était maculé de boue et sang. Sa poitrine, transpercée par une dizaine de sabres, ne portait aucune armure : un atout et une stupidité. Il n'avait plus de tête. La silhouette s'accroupi, tendit la main et arracha quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un cordage passé entre six pièces de monnaie sans valeur. L'homme se releva et durant quelques minutes les observa. Finalement une seconde personne arriva en courant et se précipita vers l'autre vivant. « Masamune-dono que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez … » Un rire nerveux et désagréable l'arrêta. Au bout de deux minutes, il se transforma en hurlement. Les charognards effrayés s'envolèrent.span/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Avril 2011, dans un des quartiers mal famés de Tokyo, un réveil sonna. À taton Yukimura chercha son portable. Il savait qu'il l'avait posé sur la table de nuit mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de perdre au moins trente secondes avant de pouvoir l'éteindre. Il poussa un soupir et se leva. Il avait passé la nuit à se faire torturer par des cauchemars et n'avait pas reçu sa dose habituelle de sommeil. Malheureusement le réveil s'en moquait : c'était la rentrée et il fallait se lever. À contre cœur, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Cette dernière eu pour avantage de le détendre. Tandis qu'il enfilait son nouvel uniforme, il s'observait dans la glace. Agé de 16 ans, il était désespérément joli et détestait ça. Être beau ne lui aurait poser aucun problème, mais l'idée de posséder un visage de poupée lui était insupportable. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de le cacher le plus possible en portant constamment d'horribles lunettes lui dévorant la moitié du visage. Il ignorait quand cette idée lui venu mais il était certain qu'elle marchait étonnamment bien. De faite personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était joli garçon, où du moins si lui on lui disait c'était immédiatement pour remarquer que ses lunettes gâchaient tout.

Sans porter plus d'attention à son physique, l'adolescent quitta l'étage et rejoignit son oncle Shingen et sa tante Imako dans la cuisine afin de prendre son petit déjeuné. Bien que mariés depuis près de trente ans, ces derniers n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant et élevait leur neveu depuis l'âge de ses quatre ans. Ils formaient par ailleurs un couple étonnant en grande partie à cause du physique de l'un et du caractère de l'autre. En effet, Shingen était, selon l'opinion générale, le genre de personne qu'on évite d'avoir pour ennemi ou pour interlocuteur lors des réunions parent-prof. Quand à Imako si elle n'égalait pas son époux en matière d'intimidation, elle possédait une personnalité suffisamment forte pour que la totalité de ses connaissances évitent de la mettre en colère. Par bonheur, Yukimura était un enfant obéissant de sorte qu'il avait rarement eu de problème de ce côté-là. Tous les trois vivaient donc dans le bar-restaurant que tenait les Takemata en relative harmonie. Ce matin-là cependant l'ambiance n'était pas des plus énergiques. En effet même si elle s'efforçait de le pas montrer, Imako ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccuper par la rentrée de Yukimura et se montrait particulièrement attentive. Tout en servant son neveux, Imako s'enquit afin de savoir comment il appréhendait son entrée au lycée.

-As-tu bien dormi, s'enquit-elle en remplissant son bol.

-Pas du tout je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars.

-Ah bon ? C'est à cause du changement de la rentée ou bien...

-...Je pense que je suis un peu stressé par le changement d'établissement...

À peine Yukimura eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il vit sa tante s'asseoir et croiser ses mains sur la table. L'adolescent grimaça mentalement : il connaissait cette position. C'était celle qu'Imako utilisait lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à le cuisiner. Le genre de chose dont on se passerait bien un jour de rentrée. C'était ce que Yukimura se préparait à objecter lorsqu'il vit son oncle adopter une attitude très similaire à celle de sa femme. Concluant qu'il ne pourrait échapper à la séance d'interrogatoire, le jeune homme se concentra sur son repas, unique moyen de fuir la conversation qui arrivait.

-Yukimura. Yukimura. Yukimura ...

-Mmm, grogna l'adolescent au bout du cinquième appel.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Il va bien falloir, répondit Yukimura. Après tout c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-Je ne suis pas sure que ce genre de réflexion aide, marmonna Imako.

Ici le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : sa tante détestait ne pas régler ses problèmes. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois que j'arrêterai de stresser une fois que je serai en cours. » déclara Yukimura, sans préciser qu'il devrait alors faire attention à bien trop de chose pour pouvoir se permettre de paniquer. Quoiqu'absolument pas dupe, Imako choisi d'abandonner la conversation. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle y pouvait quelque chose. De son côté Takemata Shingen continuait d'évaluer du regard son neveux cherchant ainsi à déterminer s'il était apte ou pas à faire face à la situation. Habitué à ce genre de situation, Yukimura ne réagit pas. Shingen lui dirait bien assez tôt si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il continua donc prendre calmement leur petit-déjeuné attendant la possible réaction de son oncle. Celle-ci ne vint jamais ou si elle vint ce fut trop tard car cinq minutes plus tard que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Aussitôt Yukimura se leva, attrapa le bento qu'Imako lui avait préparé et, après avoir saluer ses parents et pesté contre le temps qui s'écoulait trop vite, se précipita dehors. Devant l'entrée du bar se tenait un jeune homme que Yukimura salua avec effusion. De deux ans son ainé, Tobi Sasuke était son meilleur ami. D'une taille au dessus de la moyenne, il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt, ses longs cheveux étaient naturellement blonds foncé et la couleur de ses yeux n'étaient pas sans évoquer celle de l'huile d'olive, l'adolescent semblait s'être trompé de continent. Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant il abordait constamment un air insolant achevant ainsi sa réputation de voyou. Chose qu'il appréciait un peu trop selon l'avis de ses proches. En faite Yukimura était persuadé qu'il faisait tout pour qu'on le voit comme comme un cas. Il suffisait de voir comment il se coiffait. Refusant de faire appel au moindre peigne, il se contentait nouer ses cheveux au niveau de la nuque et d'ignorer les épis qui surmontait son crane. « Et le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que les filles le trouvent diablement séduisant. » songea Yukimura avant de remarquer la dernière invention de son camarade. « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? » s'exclama Yukimura en contemplant l'uniforme de Sasuke. Habituellement constitué d'une chemise blanche, d'un pull noir et d'une cravate bleu cyan, celui de Sasuke se résumait à un t-shirt noir surmonté d'un espèce de sweat-shirt blanc à manches courte séparé en deux par une fermeture éclaire et d'une immense écharpe bleu cyan. Si son ami avait respecté les couleurs du lycée, l'adolescent doutait fortement que le personnel éducatif apprécie ses modification.

-Oh, ça, répondit Sasuke comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet trop insignifiant pour qu'on y pense. Comme tu le vois j'ai remastérisé l'uniforme du lycée. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Beaucoup plus classe comme çà, non ?

-Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as des ennuis avec la direction pour dégradation du matériel scolaire.

-Rien que ça ! Je te rappel que les uniformes ne sont pas la propriété de l'école. On les pait suffisamment cher pour avoir le droit d'en faire ce qu'on veut.

-Alors ce sera pour non-respect des règles, répliqua Yukimura qui aimait avoir le dernier mot.

-Dis-donc toi, tu serais pas en train d'espérer que je me fasse collé ?

Sasuke aurait certainement continué à se chamailler avec son ami si quelque chose n'avait retenue son attention car il s'arrêta tout d'un coup sans raison apparente. Surpris, Yukimura stoppa sa course et se retourna vers son ami. Ce dernier fixait l'autre côté de la route comme si il s'y trouvait la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Remarquant son ami l'attendait, Sasuke cessa sa contemplation et écartant les mèches qui lui gênaient la vue, s'excusa : « Désolé. Il va falloir que tu continues sans moi. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose à la maison. » En entendant cela Yukimura fronça les sourcils. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'arrivait jamais à Sasuke c'était d'oublié quoique soit. Malheureusement il savait aussi qu'il existait des choses que son ami ne lui dirait jamais et cela quelque soit la force de leur amitié. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Aussi se contenta-t-il de s'assurer que Sasuke n'aurait aucuns problèmes.

-Pour qui tu m'prends, s'indigna l'adolescent quand Yukimura eu finit sa phrase. Aller inutile qu'on soit deux à être en retard le jour de la rentrée.

-C'est sûre qu'avec toi, ils doivent s'y attendre.

-Dégage, ordonna Sasuke.

Yukimura s'enfuit en riant. Après tout entre Sasuke et lui, c'était lui qui étai


	3. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="CENTER" span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Chapitre 2/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="CENTER" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" « Takahashi-sensei ! » span/spanÀ l'appel de son nom Masamune tourna la tête. La personne qui venait de l'appeler le fixait d'un regard meurtrier, un rang derrière lui. L'enseignant se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire pour que Kasuga lui en veuille à ce style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" « Arrêté de bailler devant les élèves ! Cela montre le mauvais exemple ! »/span/span Masamune se contenta d'hausser les épaules en reprenant sa position initiale. Où allait le monde si on ne pouvait même plus bailler en écoutant le discourt de rentrée du directeur. Les étudiants les fixaient-ils au point de ne manquer aucun de leurs gestes ? Non, décidément Kasuga faisait du zèle. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle se soit mise en colère lorsqu'il avait choisi, l'année dernière d'écouter le discourt de rentrée au fond du gymnase et non sur l'estrade avec ses collègues. Ou lorsque l'année encore d'avant, il avait refusé d'assister au discourt sous prétexte que c'était toujours le même. Mais qu'elle se mette dans de tels états simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Cela le poussait à s'interroger sur ses motivations. Peut-être était-ce la rentrée ? À moins que ce ne soit sa personnalité ? En effet, il avait remarqué que la grande majeur partie des gens sérieux passaient leur temps lui faire morale même quand il ne l'avait pas chercher. Masamune en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte principale du gymnase grinça avant se refermer lourdement. Tobi Sasuke venait d'arriver, en retard comme d'habitude, attirant toute l'attention sur lui, comme d'habitude. Un silence pesant emplis l' style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" « Et pour information mesdemoiselles, messieurs, voici Tobi-kun. Il ne fait pas partie du personnel mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il se fait suffisamment remarquer pour qu'il soit vital de vous le présenter. »/span/span Plus d'un élève aurait palis sous la remontrance du directeur mais Sasuke n'était pas n'importe qui. Il se contenta donc de lancer son plus beau sourire au directeur et faisant un profonde révérence, répondit : span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"« Et surtout n'oubliez pas mon nom ! Il vous suffira de le dire à vos professeurs ou à Kasuga-chan pour leur rappeler que vous n'êtes pas le pire élève de toute sa vie ! » /span/span Les élèves éclatèrent de rire détendant considérablement l'atmosphère. span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"« Cela ne fait aucun doute. Et maintenant Tobi-kun rejoignez votre classe avant que je ne vous donne une autre raison d'être appeler le pire élève du monde. »/span/span Sasuke s'exécuta en se pliant en deux ce qui eu pour conséquence d'augmenter les rires de ses camarades. En voyant ce spectacle, Masamune esquissa un sourire. Il avait pas à dire Sasuke savait mener son monde. Le directeur aussi car il réussit sans problème à re-capter l'attention de son publique et à conclure son discourt sans que cet intermède ne le détruise./span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" La cérémonie d'ouverture se termina donc sur une note joyeuse et dissipée. Alors qu'il se levait, Masamune vit Kasuga quitter l'estrade et se diriger à grand pas vers Tobi Sasuke. Elle devait vraiment aimer éduquer les personnes pour s'attaquer à un cas aussi désespéré que celui de l'adolescent. Et l'enseignant s'y connaissait en cas désespéré. Sans plus s'occuper de la jeune fille, Masamune quitta le gymnase et se dirigea vers la salle des professeur afin d'aller y chercher la liste de ses élèves. Comme chaque année on lui avait confié des troisièmes années. La 3B en l'occurrence. En y repensant, il avait eu un choc en lisant le nom d'un de ses futures élèves. Il avait beau s'y attendre, il n'imaginait pas qu'on lui donnerait cet élève. C'était comme si l'on le forçait à se mêler de ce qu'il ne voulait pas. D'un autre comme lui avait fait remarquer cette personne rien ne l'empêchait de l'ignorer. Même si une telle chose était toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Prenant son cahier, Masamune quitta la salle des professeurs et se dirigea vers la salle des 3B. En marchant dans les couloirs, Masamune remarqua que de nombreux professeurs n'avait pas encore rejoint leur classe. Il croisa une cinquantaine d'adolescents flânant dans les couloirs. Les plus jeunes avaient d'ailleurs la fâcheuse tendance à se retourner lors de son passage. La cause de ce comportement ne faisait d'ailleurs aucun doute. C'était son œil droit. Depuis qu'il l'avait perdu, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que quelqu'un se retourne sur son passage, au point qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention. Ceci étant dit il était persuadé qu'il attirait bien moins l'attention que Kenshin. Avec son physique, le directeur faisait tourner la tête de toutes les filles du lycée. La malédiction familiale disait-il en riant. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" La salle des 3B était rempli des bavardages des élèves qui faisant connaissance. Masamune ouvrit la porte et entra. Aussitôt les discutions cessèrent et les étudiants rejoignirent leurs places.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"«Hello span lang="en-GB"guysspan ! span lang="en-GB"Sorry to/span span lang="en-GB"be/span span lang="en-GB"late./span Bon, comme il serait stupide de perdre encore plus de temps nous allons commencer tout de suite les présentations. Donc, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je m'appelle Takahashi Masamune, suis professeur d'anglais dans ce lycée et à partir d'aujourd'hui votre professeur principal. span lang="en-GB"Any/span question ? » span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Bien qu'ils en aient certainement eu, aucun élèves n'en posa. Sachant que cela viendrait plus tard, Masamune n'insista pas et passa directement à l'appel. Les sept premiers élèves se présentèrent sans que rien de spéciale ne se passe. C'était tous des étudiants normaux, dans la mesure où un élève de ce lycée pouvait être normal. Les choses se compliquèrent quand il arriva au huitième. Sadana Yukimura. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de changer de nom. L'adolescent se leva et commença l'habituel discourt qui servait à se présenter. Comme il se trouvait dans son angle mort, Masamune du tourner la tête pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. La première pensée qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut : /span/spanspan style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em« Il ne leur ressemble pas ! »./em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" La seconde fut encore plus terrifiante. Cent milles fois trop terrifiante pour y penser sérieusement. Et pourtant Masamune dut faire un effort qui lui sembla surhumain pour ne pas montrer ses émotions. Par bonheur il avait appris depuis longtemps à faire la part des chose et pu faire cours à peu près normalement. Ceci étant dit il bouillait intérieurement et se mit à parler dans sa tête. /span/spanspan style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em« Shit ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore réussit à faire ?! Tu pouvais faire comme tout le monde et avoir des descendants normaux ! »/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Par chance, les cours d'Anglais ne durait pas plus de cinquante minutes de sorte qu'il put rapidement laisser ses élèves aux mains d'un autres professeur qui, lui, n'aurait aucune raison d'agir n'importe comment. En se dirigeant vers sa classe suivante, Masamune ne pu s'inquiéter sur son comportement. Avait-il attirer l'attention voir la suspicion de son élève et par la même occasion celle de sa famille. /span/spanspan style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em« Si ça trouve ils vont recommencer à me pister »/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" : songea-t-il en entrant dans la salle de 1C. Aucune doute : il allait se faire descendre ce soir. /span/spanspan style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em« Mais bon je pouvais pas prévoir un truc pareil ! »/em/span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Sept heures plus tard, Masamune rejoignait enfin la salle des professeurs. Finalement la matinée ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Une fois qu'il n'avait plus été en présence des 3B, il avait pu se concentrer sur ses cours et s'était comporter normalement. Il allait donc enfin pouvoir réfléchir au problème qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis la matinée. Car il était évidant qu'il y avait un problème. En effet quand bien même sont instinct l'aurait trompé, il ne pouvait nié que Sadana Yukimura ne ressemblait à aucun membre de sa famille. span/spanspan style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"em« Auraient-ils choisi d'utiliser une doublure ? Non, ça n'aurait pas de sens. Avoir un physique aussi différent présente un avantage considérable et puis personne ne sait à quoi ressemble ses ancêtres. Donc cela signifie qu'il y aurait une modification génétique ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Et puis si je ne me suis pas trompé, ça aurait encore moins de sens ! »/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Incapable de parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante, Masamune s'arrêta et regarda par la fenêtre. Sadana Yukimura traversait la cour en courant enfin de rejoindre Tobi Sasuke. L'enseignant poussa un profond soupir et rejoignit à grand pas son bureau. Là il saisit le téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit. /span/span« Oui. C'est moi. J'aimerais que tu fasses une recherche... »/span/span/p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="CENTER" span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Chapitre 3/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="CENTER" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Lorsque Yukimura avait vu surgir dans sa classe, sa première réaction, comme celle de tous ses camarades, avait été de remarquer l'absence d'oeil droit. En faite, ce fut surtout le fait que cette absence soit autant assumée qui le marqua. La plus part des gens utilisaient un œil de verre pour cacher leur infirmité, mais lui, il avait choisi de porter un simple cache-oeil, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas la manquer. Ceci étant dit, ce n'était certainement pas la seule chose marquante dans son physique. Entre ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et formaient une multitudes d'épis, son sweat-shirt bleu électrique et son jean troué il avait plus l'apparence d'un jeune étudiant que celle d'un professeur. Yukimura s'était demandé quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Pas plus de trente ans, c'était certain. L'adolescent espérait que sa jeunesse ne l'empêcherait pas d'être un bon professeur. Mais toutes ses considérations étaient passées au second plan lorsque l'enseignant c'était présenter. Takahashi Masamune. Il s'appelait Takahashi Masamune. En entendant cela, son cœur accélérera. Cela ne pouvait comme même pas être … Mais non c'était impossible. Si cela avait été le cas alors Sasuke l'aurait prévenu. Et cependant Yukimura ne pu s'empêcher de trouver son professeur suspect. N'avait-il pas bugger en l'appelant ? Ne l'avait-il pas observer un peu trop longtemps ? Et ensuite n'avait-il pas éviter de croiser son regard ? Yukimura avait beau savoir que toutes ses questions relevait plus de la paranoïa que de la réalité, il fut incapable de se calmer et passa toute l'heure à imaginer les pires scénarios. Et même quand le cours d'Anglais fut finit et que Takahashi Masamune eu quitté la salle, il continua à envisager le pire de sorte que quand les cours prirent fin, il n'avait rien écouter et encore moins retenu quoique soit. Ne désirant pas rester plus longtemps d'en l'incertitude, il partit à la recherche de Sasuke.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Ne sachant ni sa classe, ni son emploi du temps, Yukimura décida que le plus sure était de l'attendre devant l'entrée du lycée, en espérant que son ami ne soit pas déjà partit. Par chance Sasuke s'inquiétait aussi pour la situation de l'adolescent de sorte que Yukimura le trouva exactement là où il l'espérait. span style="font-family: Papyrus;"« Alors comment ça c'est passer ? »span demanda le ninja avant d'être interrompu par Yukimura :/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-left: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Sasuke ! Mon prof principal ... Il est … Il est borgne !span/span/p  
>p style="margin-left: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Oh, t'es dans la classe de Takahashi.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-left: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Il est un borgne !span/span/p  
>p style="margin-left: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Ouais et alors ?span/span/p  
>p style="margin-left: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Sasuke, il est BORGNE !span/span/p  
>p style="margin-left: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-... Yukimura, il n'est pas celui à qui tu penses. Lorsqu'il a été décidé que tu irais dans ce lycée nous avons investigué sur les membres du personnel, les enseignants et les élèves afin d'être certain que tu ne risquerais rien. Et je peux te garantir que cet homme n'a aucun lien que se soit de près ou de loin avec cette personne... Ni avec aucune autre d'ailleurs.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Comme Yukimura restait silencieux, Sasuke lui demanda s'il voulait qu'ils ré-investiguent sur son professeur. Comme l'adolescent ne s'était pas encore remis de ses émotions, il décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de prendre sa décision.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Vous avez vraiment investigué sur tous les membres du lycée, demanda Yukimura pour se changer les idées.span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Ouais ! Même que ça à pris un temps pas possible.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Ben ouais avec plusieurs centaines d'élèves à espionner, j'imagine que ça a dû vous en prendre.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Euh... En faite on a pas fait des recherche sur tous les élèves.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Mais tu viens de me dire …span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Je sais, je sais ! Mais que veux-tu ? Ils sont tellement nombreux qu'on aurait jamais fini à temps ! En plus ils sont tous suspicieux ! C'est vrai quoi : rien qu'à votre niveau, on trouve trois fils de yakuza et cinquante qui ont des liens avec le milieu ! Et je t'épargne le passé de nos chers professeurs, pas toujours très glorieux.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Ici l'intérêt de Yukimura s'éveilla : il se demandait depuis longtemps quel genre d'homme pouvait bien employer le directeur.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Ils n'appartiennent pas tous au clanspan/span, s'étonna-t-il./span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Non. À vrai dire ceux ayant un lien avec nous ne sont pas nombreux. Les autres ont été recrutés un peu par tout.span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Sur quels critères les recrutent-ils alors ?span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Outre leur capacité à enseigner leur matière, je dirais que c'est sur leur capacité à survivre en cas d'attaque. Du moins, je crois.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Si c'est ça, alors pourquoi a-t-il accepter un homme Takahashi Masamune au sein de son lycée ? C'est le condamner à mort.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Faut comme même pas exagérer. Personne ne serait assez bêtes pour attaquer un homme juste à cause de son nom et de son physique. En plus il est impossible qu'il hérité de la même blessure que son ancêtre.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Ça on sait rien.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -D'accord mais reconnais que c'est peu probable.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Mmm...span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Tu veux qu'on ré-investigue pour être sure ?span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Ouais, ça me semble plus prudent. Et essaye de comprendre pourquoi il travaille ici.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -D'ac.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Yukimura se replongea dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Sasuke fixait quelqu'un d'un mauvais sourire, le sourire qui précédait chacune de ses farces. Se demanda qui pouvait bien être la nouvel de son ami, il regarda dans la même direction. À l'entrée des bâtiments se tenait une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux coupés au ras de la nuque avec deux longues mèches encadrant son visage. Ses vêtements, un chemisier blanc, un noeud papillon bleu ciel, un pull noir et une jupe noir n'était pas sans rappeler l'uniforme des élèves à ceci près que les filles portaient une jupe bleu. span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"« Tu veux que je lui demande son avis ?Je suis sure qu'elle sait pourquoi il a fait ça. »span/span l'interrogea Sasuke. Il avait remarquer le manège de Yukimura./span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Pardon ?span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Kasuga est la sœur cadette du directeur, enfin officiellement.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Quoi !span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Et oui. À vrai dire ce n'est pas un secret. Toutes les filles du lycée sont occurrents et ne cessent de la jalouser.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Et non-officiellement, c'est qui ?span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Kasuga.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -C'est à dire ?span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Disons qu'elle est au directeur ce que je te suis en privé.span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;"En entendant cela, Yukimura resta muet de surprise. Et Sasuke voilait la questionner sur les décisions de son maître !span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Mais tu l'as connait pour lui demander des choses comme çaspan/span, demanda l'adolescent qui ne pouvait croire à temps de toupet./span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman,serif;"span style="font-size: small;" span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;"-Ouais. On était dans la même classe en première année. Et puis elle souvent tendance à me courir après.span/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -À te courir après ?!span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Papyrus;"span style="font-size: small;" -Elle adore me faire la morale. Encore pire que Saizo. C'est trop drôle. Elle va jusqu'à me reprocher de pas faire mon trspan/span/p 


End file.
